Fun to Come Home to
by secretkeeper0024
Summary: Ava and Sara have moved in together. Complete.


Sara heard Ava's keys jangling in the lock as the heavy oak front door swung open. Ava's functional low square heeled pumps clacked several times against the parquetry floor as she wrestled the keys from the lock. Sara started toward the front door to greet her lover, and she wordlessly relieved Ava of her soft leather work satchel and a huge ball of keys. Ava single handedly flicked at the waist button of her Bureau blazer and shrugged out of it. Sara placed the keys on top of the hall table and the satchel by it's leg, she slipped her hand into the unzipped the front pocket and retrieved Ava's phone and pushed it along the table by the keys.

When Ava stretched out her arm to hang her blazer on the coat hook, Sara circled her waist and moved in close, laying her head on her on Ava's chest, "Welcome home" she said quietly. Ava sighed contentedly, wrapping the smaller framed woman in her long arms she kissed the top of her head. "Smells so good in here. Have you been cooking?" she asked. "No" Sara scoffed, "Gideon has".

She turned to face Ava and puckered her lips for a kiss which Ava happily granted. Sara slid her hand up to Ava's neck and poised to release the knot which secured Ava's hair, she arched an eyebrow by way of question and Ava nodded her agreement. This had become a little routine between them in the days since they had moved in together. There had been precious few days where both women had arrived home at a reasonable hour, and both were still revelling in their new found domesticity.

Sara tugged gently at the tight bun and it fell, unravelling in one long piece. Sara's long nails loosened the hair and combed through it. Ava sighed and shook her head which released waves of long dark blonde locks cascading down her back. Sara marvelled at her gorgeous girlfriend – Ava was without prejudice an amazing physical specimen. She was physically imposing – tall, strong, fit, capable and beautiful, her eyes were expressive, her smile was heart stopping and that hair was… well, dreamy.

Ava stepped out of her pumps which did little to even their height, she was still a good few inches taller than Sara which allowed her to slide her arm over her girlfriend's shoulders. They headed through the hallway and into the lounge. "Dinner?" asked Sara. "I could use a shower" replied Ava.

"Ok, well you go do that…" said Sara, disentangling herself from Ava and backing away toward the kitchen. "Not coming with?" asked Ava, giving her best puppy dog eye impression. "Not this time, my love, I have… to do… business… in the kitchen", she turned Ava around and gently, but determinedly pushed her toward the bedroom.

Ava began to suspect that Sara had particular plans for their evening and a little flutter began deep in her gut, any plans Sara had that included Ava were fine by her. And if part of that plan included a solo shower – Ava was only too happy to play along. She passed through the bedroom and into the bathroom, she stripped, stuffing her work clothes in the laundry hamper.

Ava showered, moisturised from head to toe and despite not having washed her hair – she gave it a quick blow dry. The bathroom door opened a crack, a small package slid on to the tiles and door the closed quietly behind it. Ava's heart skipped a beat, and smiling she reached down to pick it up. It was a light, white box with a black ribbon. Inside was a lovely nude scalloped edge lace bra and panties. Between the catching of the breaths, the skipping of the heart beats and the swell of anticipation, Ava put on Sara's excellent choice and opened the bathroom door.

Sara was sitting on top of a crispy white sheet, her back leaning against the headboard wearing something amazing and waiting patiently. The bedroom had been transformed. The walls were lined with candles – big candles on plates, tiny candles in little glass jars, coloured candles and fragrant candles. The bed clothes had been folded all the way down to the foot of the bed and the pillows stacked on top.

Ava would have liked to walk seductively over to the bed but for a moment she seemed to forget how to walk at all. Sara did not appear to notice, her eyes widened at the sight of Ava – she looked so beautiful, her eyes were bright and her hair shone in the candle light. Ava climbed onto the bed, "The room looks incredible", Ava said.

"The room?" replied Sara, turning her head on its side with that challenging little look. Ava continued her advancement, on her knees toward the woman of her dreams. "Oh you are fun to come home to", she said as she gently unhooked Sara's ankles and shuffled forward. She continued shuffling forward between Sara's legs and Sara, eager to close the space between them, opened her legs, bent her knees and reached out both hands.

Ava took those hands and hooked them around her neck, she lifted Sara up on to her knees and let her back rest against the back board. Ava leaned in and placed a kiss on Sara's chest above her bra, her kisses followed the line of her bra strap. She leaned in, pressing her breasts against Sara's and heard her catch her breath, she paused for the smallest moment, then continued kissing her neck, she nibbled Sara's ear lobe and placed a wet lick behind, but her power move was to put her tongue into to Sara's ear – which drove her crazy.

"You are a woman of few words this evening", Sara said, tucking a few loose strands behind Ava's ear. "I got distracted", Ava shrugged, "You disapprove?". "I approve" said Sara quickly, "By the way, you look amazing", she fingered the scalloped lace of Ava's bra. "So do you, Sara, that red makes your eyes pop", a sudden small shyness came over Ava, "and I have to thank you very much for this lovely number", looking down at her bra. "Thank away" invited Sara as Ava leaned forward to kiss her.

The kiss deepened, their tongues teased one another mercilessly, they bit, licked and sucked until they were breathless whilst their hands caressed cheeks, necks and breasts. The two women moaned and sighed into each other's open mouths and found their bodies pushing and straining under the constraints of arousal. "Lets take this to the next level?" suggested Sara, purring seductively into Ava's ear, which sent a shiver down Ava's back. "What do you have in mind?" she asked.

Sara simply stood up, so that her pussy was in front of Ava's face, Ava grinned murmuring "few words, indeed", she leaned forward and placed a few kisses along the inside leg of Sara's panties. Sara let out a long slow breath and opened her legs a little wider. Ava moved the panties to one side and as she kissed the top of the opening, Sara's fingers curled around the top of the bedhead.

Ava sought out Sara's clit with her tongue, it was already tense, pulsing with arousal. In no hurry, Ava worked her soft tongue up and down either side of Sara's clit, down as far as her slick wetness and back again, alternating between small teasing movements and those designed to satiate. Sara was trying to keep her breathing slow and even despite the tremendous pressure she felt to give in to the impending crisis.

Ava and Sara had had sex together enough times that Sara could rely completely on Ava to expertly bring her to orgasm, but not so much that Sara was not entirely turned on by the things they did together. Sara was in no hurry either, rather she tried to pace herself, being attentive to all the small loving gestures she received which would ultimately result in her climax.

She ran her fingers lightly up the inside of of Sara's calf, up her thigh and squeezed her ass. To one side of the small of Sara's back was a sensitive spot - Ava dragged her fingernails across it and felt Sara both toss her head back and her knees give slightly.

Going down on Sara was one of Ava's favourite things to do – she was good at it and she really enjoyed it. She loved to notice Sara's responses to her touch – like when her legs opened spontaneously, her pussy became so very wet, her hips thrust forwards, the ways her eyes shone lustily, the moans that escaped her throat. It was no wonder that bringing Sara to orgasm almost always brought Ava so very close as well.

When all of this began to happen simultaneously, it signalled that Sara was getting close, Ava wrapped her arm around Sara's waist to keep their movements synchronised. Sara's clit had now swollen into a mass of frayed nerves that Ava knew precisely how to release – she concentrated, ensuring her speed and pressure were reliable, and then she felt it. Sara grabbed the back of Ava's head, pulling her in, as she cried out. Her feet curled inwards, her body shook and her clit began melt against Ava's now still tongue.

Ava noticed that post orgasm, Sara always exhaled to the point that it seemed there was no air left in her lungs at all and it took ages, perhaps a full half minute, before she inhaled again. At this point Ava withdrew her mouth and replaced Sara's panties carefully, she slid Sara down from the bed head and on to her knees where she sank back, apparently blissed out. Ava tucked a few blonde curls behind Sara's ear and silently adored her lover.

When Sara began breathing regularly again she looked up into to Ava's eyes with a little frown creasing between her brows, Ava arched an eyebrow by way of asking after the frown. They had developed little systems of non verbal communication like this one during their time together. Sara smiled and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Ava's neck, "Well, you just set the bar so high for future thank yous, Im afraid I will never be able to thank you properly, ever again!". Ava did one of her little back of throat chuckles and replied "That was just for the bra – I haven't thanked you for the panties, yet".


End file.
